


Captured by You

by Kivea



Series: Stenny Week [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Budding Love, Comedy, Crushes, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Sort Of, Sparklers, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: When he looked up, his words were caught in his throat.He was captured instead by the look on Kenny’s face. A lopsided smile as he looked down at the sparkler in his hand that was casting a warm glow across his freckled cheeks and lighting up his eyes with dancing sparks
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Stenny Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977991
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Captured by You

It was Stan’s turn to host his friends for hanging out that Friday. The problem with it being Stan’s turn, was that it meant they were all going to cart out to the farm. 

Stan’s mom would be driving them there and suggested taking them back the next morning. She would be picking Stan up after school anyway, so there was no harm in collecting them all. They would meet at the bus stop at the end of the street, with Kyle and Cartman being busy with afterschool clubs. Better to get them all at once. 

It was how Stan ended up at the bus stop with Kenny, peering into his backpack as he withdrew something he was apparently bringing for them to use, waiting for the other three. 

“Here,” Kenny withdrew four packets of sparklers, puffing his chest out in pride. “They’re in different colours ‘n everything.” 

“Dude,” Stan marvelled, looking down at the packets in Kenny’s hands. “Where’d you get them?” 

“Nicked them out of a shopping bag while I was in town,” Kenny explained. “Mr Tweak has a tendency to space out.” 

Stan laughed. “You took them from Tweek’s dad?” 

“Asshole deserved it. Probably. I’m pretty sure Tweek’s scared of fireworks.” 

“Sparklers are a little different to fireworks.” 

“Hey,” Kenny pointed a packet in his direction. “If you’re gonna complain I can just go take’em back.” 

“No! No, I’m not complaining, I swear. ” 

“I figured if we were gonna have a sleepover, we should have something cool to do, right? And if it’s at the farm, it’ll be super dark. They’ll look hella cool.” 

Stan grinned as he reached for one of the packets. Kenny snapped it out of his reach with a smirk on his face. 

“Now, now, don’t be too eager. You gotta wait, just like everyone else. Don’t think I’m gonna give you special treatment.” 

Stan whined. “Please! I just wanna see them?” 

“Hmm,” Kenny narrowed his eyes as he tapped the packet against his lips. “Maybe if you ask nicely…?” 

He flushed at the coy look, jaw clamping shut as he began to tense. He knew that look, because he’d seen it pointed in his direction several times, but before he could respond… 

“Heya, fellas! We the first ones?” 

Kenny shoved the packets back in his bag as he spun round to greet Butters as Stan took a few moments to compose himself. 

Because he was pretty sure Kenny had been flirting with him, and this wasn’t the first time. 

When it started, he’d brushed it off. It was Kyle who had mentioned it, raising a brow and asking him why Kenny was flirting with him, when Stan rolled his eyes and pointed out that it was just normal Kenny. He flirted with all of them. Kyle corrected him. 

_ No, dude. It’s just you.  _

Cartman had started to call them names, while Butters would coo fondly. Kenny would ignore them both, blue eyes twinkling as he’d look up at Stan with a gap-toothed smile that set Stan’s veins on fire. 

“Eric messaged me to tell me he was on his way,” Butters advised. “So he shouldn’t be too long!” 

Kenny jutted his chin out as he looked over Butters’ shoulder. “Speak of the devil. Looks like that’s the lot.” 

They all turned to see Cartman on the approach, with Kyle by his side. They were chattering away, one with a frown and one with a smirk as they usually did, Cartman eventually cracking a joke with a leering grin that would make Kyle shove him, but the frown would ease in place of a lopsided smile. 

His mom arrived shortly after. Cartman called shotgun, with the other four squeezing into the back of the car, Kyle digging his knees into the back of Cartman’s seat to force the boy to pull his chair forward. 

“Sorry about the tight fit, boys,” Sharon apologised as she started to drive. “Hope you’re not too cramped?” 

“We’re fine, mom,” Stan assured. 

“It’s certainly bigger than my family car, Mrs Marsh!” Butters chirped. 

“I can survive being this cramped until we get there,” Kenny murmured, voice low as he shuffled a little closer to Stan, who elbowed him in the side to knock it off. 

Innocent voice or not, he didn’t need to be embarrassed in front of his mom. 

Thankfully she didn’t say anything and drove them all the way, Cartman fiddling with the radio in the front while Kyle complained to Stan about his afterschool club. Stan may not have been too enthusiastic about having to cart his friends all the way out to the farm, but at least they didn’t seem too bothered by it. 

\--

They ate dinner shortly after dumping their bags in Stan’s room. Sharon took them to KFC on the way home, though made sure they did the dishes once they were finished, which looked a lot more like Cartman and Kenny slacking off while Stan, Kyle, and Butters did the work. They spent the rest of the evening crowded round the dining table with various boardgames, Butters pulling _Alone_ out of his bag and offering it up to be played. 

Once darkness had fallen and they were all out of steam, Kenny’s wry grin aimed to perk them up as he spoke. 

“Ready for some sparklers?” 

He and Stan fetched the packets, meeting the others outside near the barn. They crowded round excitably, snatching at the packets to open and share. 

Maybe it was a little childish to be so excited about them, but Stan couldn’t help it. Seeing his friends laughing and joking as they attempted to leave light trails in the air of words and dicks left him feeling light. 

The farm wasn’t all bad, maybe. 

“There’s not many left,” Kenny advised as he offered to light another one for Stan. “We’ve got maybe two more each in this packet.” 

“We’d have more, if Kyle and Cartman didn’t steal them all.” 

Kenny laughed, Stan’s sparkler starting, and touched his own against it to set it off. “Maybe. I don’t mind though. They’re having fun.” 

Stan watched the sparks dancing in the air as the two sticks began to burn, side by side, and found himself quite happy to stand next to Kenny with the sound of the other three off in the distance. “I guess that’s true.” 

When he looked up, his words were caught in his throat. 

He was captured instead by the look on Kenny’s face. A lopsided smile as he looked down at the sparkler in his hand that was casting a warm glow across his freckled cheeks and lighting up his eyes with dancing sparks, giving Stan the gift of seeing those baby blues that he thought maybe he would drown in quite happily, if given the chance. 

There was something positively ethereal about Kenny, sometimes. When he had these moments between the two of them where he let his guard down and allowed himself a moment to fully just enjoy living...it was rare, and Stan soaked it up. He liked to think that these moments were reserved for him. That the lopsided smile and half lidded eyes were something only he got to see. Like the way the blonde locks fell over his forehead begging to be touched were beckoning him alone. 

Being able to see Kenny so off guard was a chance he was willing to snatch up. Being able to see the blonde so relaxed, so free of the troubles that the world had bestowed on him was nothing short of a blessing. 

He prayed he was given the same blessing again. 

He snapped his eyes back down to his own sparkler as said baby blue eyes looked up, and he hoped beyond hope that he hadn’t been caught staring. 

“You okay, dude?” 

“Hmm?” he looked up to see the blonde’s face crinkled with amusement. “Yeah? Why?” 

“You’re looking…” Kenny gestured to his cheeks. “A lil’ pink.” 

“Oh, haha!” he brushed it off, raising a hand to try and wipe the heat off his face. “It’s just pretty cold out here, I guess.” 

“Sure,” Kenny rolled the word on his tongue, disbelief evident. “That explains it.” 

He nudged his foot against Kenny’s. As if it would help his embarrassment in any way. 

“Y’know, if you’re cold…” Kenny shuffled his weight from foot to foot, eyes flickering back down to his sparkler as a smile curled at his lips. “I don’t mind-?!” 

“I’m sorry!” Kyle burst as he shouldered his way into their moment with a red face twisted with fury. “But I am _not_ letting you two ditch me any longer.” 

Kenny grinned at him. “Aww, what’s the matter? Feeling left out?” 

“I’m going to kill Cartman.” 

“We gotta find a healthier way for you to deal with your emotions than threatening murder, dude.” 

Kyle glared at Stan. 

Cartman and Butters joined them as their sparklers went out, Kenny darting to stand next to Stan before anyone else could put space between them. They burnt their way through the last set, standing around together with the tips of the sparklers touching as Cartman and Kenny made rude comments about it all. 

They got set up in Stan’s room after, Stan oh-so-graciously offering to sleep on the floor so someone else could take his bed – which was quickly snapped up by Cartman, who Kyle argued with for the sake of arguing, Butters putting himself between them as always. 

Stan took the chance to set up his space next to Kenny, taking Cartman’s sleeping bag. The blonde smirked up at him as he got in the bag, on his front with his palm propping his cheek up. 

“Hey,” Kenny purred as he settled down. “Awful nice of you to give up your bed.” 

“I get it every night,” Stan reasoned as if that was in any way a good excuse. 

“Ey!” they both looked up to see Cartman and Kyle’s fury turned to them. “You two gay-wads better not spend all night making gross noises and making out in the corner! Some of us are gonna be tryin’ to sleep!” 

Kenny began to make obscene kissing noises in Cartman’s direction, and Kyle responded by picking up Cartman’s pillow and throwing it at the blonde. 

Before a fight could break out Stan’s mom had poked her head into the room, advising them that the adults still had to be up early to do farm work, unless one of them was offering to do it. They were quick to all settle down as she snapped the light off and wished them goodnight. 

A chorus of goodnights were returned from the teenagers sprawled across the bedroom floor. 

Stan rolled over to see Kenny already facing him, eyes dancing with humour. He grinned back at the blonde, who winked far too exaggeratedly. He was sure to try and kick him through the sleeping bag. 

“I’m seriously, Stan, that’s my fucking sleeping bag and if you two-!” 

“Shut up!” Kyle whined out. “Jesus, this is why we don’t have sleepovers, because none of you know how to be quiet.” 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from _you_ , Mr Lecturer.” 

There was a chorus of sniggers that went round as Kyle reached up and landed a fist into the mattress, causing Cartman to let out a short, shrill noise. 

They all calmed down again and Stan didn’t take too long before he drifted off to sleep, with the image of a freckled face lit up by warm, dancing light, making the farm he hated look so much more beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short but it felt SO PERFECT the way that it was that I didn't wanna ruin it by forcing length. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
